Averylynn Sorensen
'Early Life' Averylynn grew up with her mom and brother. When her brother got into wrestling she supported him no matter what he did. He even trained her a bit which she was glad he did even though she thought she wouldn't get into it. When her brother had a career threating injury she stepped up and wanted to get into the business. 'Wrestling Career' Averylynn first appeared on TNA TV under her real name when she was being interviewed about her brother being hurt. She said that she knows he'll be ok and he'll be back better than ever. She was surprised when TNA Vice President Katie Borden offered to train her. After Katie got done training her Averylynn was more surprised that Katie offered her a developmental contract. Averylynn accepted it without a thought Averylynn was scared to move away from home at first but she knew she had to do it. She debuted for OVW on March 2nd under the name Rachelle Sorensen in a match against C.J. Lane and defeated her. Averylynn mostly fought until she defeated Taeler Hendrix for the OVW Women's Championship on April 11, 2012. Averylynn made her Impact Wrestling Debut on May 24, 2012 under the Name Avery Sorensen in the Gut Check Segment facing TNA X Division Champion Lacey Hellwig which she almost defeated her but Lacey got the upper hand and defeated Averylynn with the Gorilla Press Drop and Running Splash. On the May 31st Edition of Impact Wrestling Averylynn faced the four Gut Check Judges Bruce Pitchard, Al Snow, Taz and Katie Borden. She got a yes vote out of Al and Katie but Bruce said no Taz was the deciding vote and Averylynn told him that she was in this for her and Jesse and Taz said yes making her a TNA Knockout. On June 2nd at OVW's Saturday Night Special. Averylynn retained her OVW Women's Championship against Epiphany. On the June 7th Edition of Impact Wrestling Averylnn faced off against Gail Kim, Velvet Sky and Miss.Techamacher to see who she would face off against TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland at Slammiversary which Averylynn somehow got the win. At Slammiversary Averylynn lost to Ally after Ally hit the spear on her out of nowhere. After the match Ally raised Averylynn's hand and hugged her. On the June 14th Edition of Impact Wrestling Averylynn and Ally teamed up with each other to take on Gail Kim and Madison Rayne which the two won after Ally hit Madison with a spear. On July 7th at OVW Saturday Night Special Averylynn defeated Taeler to retain her OVW Women's Championship thanks to new OVW Diva Roslyn Senerchia. At Destination X Averylynn accompained her brother out to the ring for his speech and made sure nothing bad happened to him. She also glared at Zema Ion when the two went past him. Later that night she cost him the X Division Championship. On the July 14th edition of OVW Averylynn was seen backstage with Roslyn spying on Dylan, Taeler and Jessie Belle. After Taeler ran away Averylynn and Roslyn came out of hiding to comfert Jessie. A week later Averylynn faced off against Jessie and lose to her. After the match she shook her hand and hugged her. On the August 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Averylynn had another chance to go for the TNA Knockout Championship by competing in the fatal 4 way match but lost after Eliza LoMonaco the pin on Madison. On September 15th at a live event in Elizabethtown, Kentucky Averylynn lost the OVW Women's Championship to Janica Szantyr. A few days later Averylynn faced off against Janica again in a Gut Check segment where Janica was the Gut Check rookie. On the Thanksgiving Edition of Impact Wrestling Avery came out and called out Lacey to prove to her how she improved since her Gut Check back in May. Avery lost to Lacey but after the match Lacey shook Avery's hand and the two hugged. Avery appeared on OVW Episode 727 with the rest of Femme Fatales wanting a title shot against Janica but was taken down by Lei'd Tapa. On July 29, 2013 Avery asked and was granted her release from TNA but is still down in OVW. 'Personal Life' Averylynn is the younger sister of TNA Superstar Jesse Sorensen who she conciders a role model.He was the reason why she wanted to get into Wrestling. Averylynn is close friends with Taeler Hendrix which the two actually train together when they're in OVW. 'Finishing Moves' *DDT *Darkness Approaches 'Managers' *Roslyn Senerchia 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time OVW Womens Champion 'Entrance Music' *Part Of Me (Instrumental) by Katy Perry (OVW Theme) *All About Us (Instrumental) by T.A.T.U (TNA Theme) 'Twitter Account' Avery recently got a twitter account which is @AverySorensen. It was @TNAAvery but she changed it once she got her release. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's